koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Clubs in Seoul
There are 2 kinds of clubs in Korea. The first kind is basically the same as American clubs and is appropriately called a 클럽. You walk in, maybe pay a cover charge of 1000원, and people are dancing and drinking. There might be a few tables. The second kind, called a booking club or a 나이트, is a little different. In this kind, you have to get a seat at a table and buy some kind of overpriced beer/side dish combo. If you want, the club employees will grab girls and make them sit with you. Don't worry, the girls aren't prostitutes, as you'll soon find out when they make an excuse to leave after 2 minutes. The premise behind these clubs is a little shady to begin with, and if you can't speak Korean, its almost certainly an exercise in futility. These kinda clubs often employ young dudes called 비기s (spelling?) to stand in front of the club and cajole hot girls into going in. Hongdae/Sinchon M2 A big-ass techno club. Good place. You'll know you're in there when you see the crazy green laser. *물(이) 좋다 (hot girls) That club upstairs from M2 Has a decent layout, plays OK hip-hop, there's always a few foreigners in here. The girls here never really impress me. For some reason there's always a bunch of college chicks who look real young (in a bad way) *물이 괜잖다 NB A big hip hop club. Its the place to be for Korean wanksters. Usually its so crowded that taking a piss is a 20 minute ordeal. *물(이) 좋다 (hot girls) Stompers The club that GIs go to when Uncle Sam chases them out of Itaewon. *물이 괜찮다 (decent girls) DD A little hip hop club. Good place to go if you like hip hop but NB is too crazy for you. *물이 괜찮다 (decent girls) Itaewon Limelight The most popular club in Itaewon. They play lame ass music, but all your friends are going, so why resist? *물(이) 나쁘다 (very questionable girls) XO Club One of the few rap clubs in Korea that actually has a majority of black people in it, mostly Nigerians. Don't go here if you dance really lame. *물(이) 나쁘다 (assorted skanks / bad ratio) Kings Club Another hip hop club with actual black people in it. If you been practicing those step songs, here's your chance to cha-cha real smooth. *물(이) 나쁘다 (see above) Spy Club Often full of models from South America and Brazil. But wait! That includes male models too. Yeah, sorry buddy, that white face isn't going to help you here. The young guy behind the bar is really cool and he'll do some good breakdancing if you ask him too *물(이) 좋다 (models, man! models!) Polly's Kettle They serves this abhorrent blend of soju and fruit punch. Drink a bunch of it, dance, and puke into your hat on the cab ride home *물이 괜찮다 (decent girls, especially after all that soju) Kangnam NB Like the one in Hongdae, it's real crowded. But the layout is better. The music is the same. *물이좋다 (hello bellyshirts) 4X This club is small as hell. And they charge foreigners but not Koreans, I think. But the vibe is good and the music is ok. *물이괜잖다 (decent girls)